


Youtube [Larry Stylinson]

by LarryBaby91



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryBaby91/pseuds/LarryBaby91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi beautiful people, its Louis here!" Louis says smiling towards to the camera. Harry smiles from behind the camera, looking at Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Youtube [Larry Stylinson]

 

"Hi beautiful people, its Louis here!" Louis says smiling towards to the camera. Harry smiles from behind the camera, looking at Louis.

 **Fem** **!** **Louis**  
**Youtuber** **!** **Louis**  
******Singer** **!Harry**


	2. Prologue

**Third person's p.o.v**

"Does this look good?" Louis questions opening the velvet red curtain to show his boyfriend, Harry, what he was wearing. Harry smiles and nods, "Yeah it does Lou" Louis smiles and goes back into the changing room to change into his clothes that he was wearing before. Harry stood up and shook his head, shaking his curls with his hands and then running his hand through them. Louis came out of the changing room, dressed in his clothes that he was wearing before, holding the clothes that he was going to buy. Louis walked up to the cashier and payed for the clothes, he thanked the cashier and walked towards Harry holding a bag.

"Alright now that's done, now I need to a video," Louis sighs when they walked out of the shop. Harry puts his sunglasses and blue beanie back on, "Why don't you do a video with me?" Louis pouts looking at Harry. "My management won't let me Lou," Harry sighs, putting his arm around Louis and kissing his temple. "Fuck management" Louis scowls, Harry laughs and rolls his eyes, Louis looks up at Harry and smiles. They walk to Harry's car and get in it, they put their seat belts on, Louis turns on the radio and Harry's song starts to play.

"IM SORRY IF I SAY I NEED YA BUT I DONT CARE IM NOT SCARED OF LOVEE CAUSE WHEN IM NOT WITH YA IM WEAKER IS THAT SO WRONG IS IT SO WRONG" Louis belts out the lyrics, Harry smiles as he starts the car and drives out of the parking lot towards his and Louis house.

\--

When they got to their house, Harry opened his car door and jogged to Louis' side, he opened the door for him and Louis climbed out. Harry shut the car door and using his car keys he locked it, Louis gave him a smile and grabbed Harry's hand. They started to walk to they apartment, Louis got his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Louis went inside, still holding Harry's hand. Harry followed, shutting the door and turning on the lights with his spare hand, Harry's wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. Louis lent back on Harry's broad chest, "I need to make a video" Louis sighed, closing his eyes as Harry rested his chin on Louis shoulder.

"I know, I just wanted a cuddle" Harry whispered, making Louis smile as Harry's arms tightened around Louis. "I love you Lou" Harry whispered, kissing Louis' shoulder, "I love you too hazza" Louis whispered back to him, making Harry smile.


	3. 1 - Q & A

**Third person's** **p.o.v** ****

Harry grabbed Louis' camera from the top shelf and started to set it up for filming. Louis walked in wearing a mickey mouse jumper and shorts, he smiled at Harry and sat down on their bed. "Ready?" Harry asks Louis, sitting behind the camera getting ready to press the record button. Louis quick sorts out his fringe and smiles at Harry, Harry presses record. "Hi beautiful people it's Louis here!" Louis says, smiling widely at Harry then the camera. "On twitter, I asked you guys to send me some questions so I could answer them, and I got a lot" Louis giggles. "I selected a few, so I could answer them but I am sorry if I didn't answer your question" Louis pouts a little at the camera.

Louis grabs his Rose gold IPhone 6 and picks a question, "Alright! Question one is, **'If you could pick one celebrity to date who would it be and why?'** " Louis giggles looking at Harry who is smiling widely like a Cheshire cat. Louis looks back at the camera and smiles, "I think I'd pick Harry Styles because he's gorgeous" Louis pokes his tongue out a little bit while smiling. Louis looks at his phone again, "Alright the next question, **'** **When** **did** **you** **have** **your** **first** **kiss** **?'** " Louis bites his bottom lip and thinks.

"Um, I had my first kiss when I was in secondary school, year 9 I think, it was with a guy and it was a dare. This is when I realized that I like guys." Louis smiled, picking up his phone and looking for another question.

**\--**

Louis laid back on the bed, sighing, "Finally done" Louis closed his eyes. Harry smiled and walked up to where Louis was, he sat on the bed next to him, "Mhm" Harry hummed. Louis opened his eyes to see grass green eyes, Louis smiled and Harry smiled back. Louis sat up and pressed his lips against Harry's, Louis smiled into the kiss and pulled away smiling at Harry. "I love you" Louis mouthed to Harry, "I love you too," Harry mouthed back to Louis. Louis cuddled into Harry, snuggling into the crook of his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, bringing him to his lap and Louis straddled him, wrapping his legs around Harry and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry pressed his lips against Louis', Louis kissed back and bringing himself closer. Harry moved his plump lips against Louis soft lips, Louis' hand moved up to the small curls at the back of Harry's neck and pulled them slightly. Harry moaned quietly in Louis' mouth, Harry licked Louis' bottom lip and Louis parted his lips as Harry's tongue started to roam Louis' mouth. Louis moaned quietly, as their tongues swirled together in a circle, Harry's hands reached for the hem of Louis jumper and pulled it up. Harry threw it somewhere in the room, they both pulled back, panting hard. Harry looked over to see the camera was still on, he looked back at Louis, "The camera is on babe," Harry whispered, his lips moving towards Louis' neck.

"I thought you turned it off," Louis moaned as Harry's lips sucked harshly on his skin under his ear. Louis gripped the back of Harry's shirt and Harry pulled away, looking at the purple mark that he created. Harry pulled his shirt up and threw it somewhere in the room, "I love you so much" Harry whispered, placing both of his hands on Louis ass. "I love you too," Louis whispered and giving Harry a small smile, Harry smiled back at Louis and lightly pressed his lips against Louis'.

**\--**

Louis blushed as he watched the end of the video that he recorded earlier today, he quickly edited that all out not realising that he forgot one bit of the kissing scene, he looked at the time **02:31am.** He yawned shutting his laptop and climbing in the covers where a warm Harry was.


	4. 2 - Vlogmas Day 1

**Third** **person's** **Pov**

Louis opened his eyes to someone stroking his hair, "Mornin' baby" he heard Harry say. Louis smiled and cuddled into Harry more, "The video is done, you just need to publish it" Harry says, moving a little bit to grab Louis' laptop, making Louis groan and look up at Harry with big blue eyes. "What's the title?" Louis whispered, looking at his laptop which was on Harry's lap, " **My** **First** **Kiss** **|** **Q** **& A |** because that was one of the questions" Harry smiles down at Lou. Louis giggled and sat up, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder, "What time is it?" Louis asked closing his eyes again. "Its 10:45" Harry replied and Louis yawned, opening his eyes again, "I'm need to vlog today, its the 1st of Christmas" Louis says moving to the side grabbing his vlogging camera that was on his side-table. He moved back into the covers making sure Harry wasn't in the shot, he turned it on and started to record.

 _ **"**_ _ **Good**_ _ **morning**_ _ **guys**_ _ **its**_ _ **Louis**_ _ **here**_ _ **and**_ _ **its Vlogmas Day One,**_ _ **I**_ _ **just**_ _ **woke**_ _ **up**_ _ **as**_ _ **you**_ _ **can**_ _ **see**_ _ **,**_ _ **but**_ _ **today**_ _ **is**_ _ **a**_ _ **special**_ _ **day**_ _ **but**_ _ **I**_ _ **can't**_ _ **tell**_ _ **you**_ _ **"**_ Louis pouted towards the camera, making Harry smile at him. _ **"**_ _ **So**_ _ **right**_ _ **now**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **uploading**_ _ **a**_ _ **video**_ _ **but**_ _ **since**_ _ **this**_ _ **is**_ _ **going**_ _ **up**_ _ **tomorrow**_ _ **you**_ _ **guys**_ _ **would**_ _ **of**_ _ **already**_ _ **seen**_ _ **the**_ _ **video**_ _ **,**_ _ **I**_ _ **hope**_ _ **,**_ _ **which**_ _ **is**_ _ **a**_ _ **Q**_ _ **and**_ _ **A**_ _ **but**_ _ **if**_ _ **you**_ _ **haven't**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **going**_ _ **to**_ _ **put**_ _ **it**_ _ **here**_ _ **"**_ Louis moves his hand beside him and makes the sassy girl emoji. _ **"**_ _ **Awesome**_ _ **,**_ _ **so**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **going**_ _ **to**_ _ **get**_ _ **dressed**_ _ **and**_ _ **all**_ _ **that**_ _ **jizz**_ _ **so**_ _ **I'll**_ _ **catch**_ _ **you**_ _ **guys**_ _ **later**_ _ **"**_ Louis smiles as he stops his camera and looks at Harry who was smiling at him. "What?" Louis asks raising an eyebrow, "Nothing babe" Harry replies to him placing the laptop on Louis' lap.

Harry gets up, "Where are you going? I was comfortable" Louis whined, looking at Harry who is only in his Calvin Klein boxers, "To make breakfast" Harry stated, walking out of the bedroom. Louis giggled and went on to his twitter, he tweeted about his new video is coming out in 10 minutes. His mentions went wild, Louis moved his laptop and stood up from his bed. He walked towards the bathroom, he opened the door and turned on the shower. He took off his PJs and hopped in the shower, letting the hot water cruise down his body.

He grabbed his pink lufer from the shower's shelve and grabbed his strawberry body wash as well, he squeezed the liquid on to the lufer and started to wash himself with it. Once he was done, he put the lufer down and grabbed his bright pink razor, he quickly shaved his legs, underarms and the hair around his private part. Not wanting any hair on his body, he turned off the shower and grabbed his pink fluffy towel, he wrapped it around himself. He walked out of the bathroom towards dresser, he opened the first draw and picked out his favorite lace blue panties and put them on. He removed the towel and opened the second draw to see many tops and jumpers, he took out a cyan jumper that had two hands making a heart.

He slipped it on and closed that draw, he opened the second to last draw that were full of shorts. He looked for a certain denim light blue pair, he smiled when he found them and grabbed them out of the draw and he shut the draw afterwards.He pulled the shorts through his freshly shaven legs and buttoned them up, he went over to his shoe rack and picked out white converses, he quickly put them on and tied them.

He grabbed his vlogging camera from the side and started to record again, _**"**_ _ **Hey**_ _ **guys**_ _ **,**_ _ **so**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **back**_ _ **but**_ _ **now**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **fully**_ _ **dressed**_ _ **"**_ Louis smiled moving over to the wall mirror that was in the room. _**"**_ _ **So**_ _ **this**_ _ **is**_ _ **what**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **wearing**_ _ **,"**_ Louis turned the camera around to showed off what he was wearing and he turned the camera back around so it was facing him, _**"**_ _ **So**_ _ **as**_ _ **you**_ _ **guys**_ _ **know**_ _ **today**_ _ **is**_ _ **every**_ _ **exciting**_ _ **and**_ _ **I**_ _ **can't**_ _ **wait**_ _ **to**_ _ **show**_ _ **you**_ _ **guys**_ _ **!**_ _ **But**_ _ **I**_ _ **need**_ _ **to**_ _ **get**_ _ **my**_ _ **nails**_ _ **done**_ _ **,**_ _ **I**_ _ **might**_ _ **have**_ _ **like**_ _ **a**_ _ **branch**_ _ **going**_ _ **through**_ _ **all**_ _ **of**_ _ **the**_ _ **nails**_ _ **and**_ _ **the**_ _ **bird**_ _ **on**_ _ **the**_ _ **thumb**_ _ **."**_ Louis giggled and grabbed his laptop, he started to go down stairs.

 _ **"**_ _ **So**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **going**_ _ **to**_ _ **have**_ _ **breakfast**_ _ **and**_ _ **upload**_ _ **my**_ _ **video**_ _ **"**_ Louis says looking at Harry with the camera still in his hands, Louis puts his camera in front of him as Harry sits next to him and eats quietly. _**"**_ _ **So**_ _ **I**_ _ **can**_ _ **tell**_ _ **you**_ _ **more**_ _ **on**_ _ **what's**_ _ **happening**_ _ **today**_ _ **,"**_ Louis says cutting up a piece of pancake and puts it in his mouth. He chews the pancake and swallows it before he starts to speak, _**"**_ _ **I've**_ _ **been**_ _ **doing**_ _ **this**_ _ **project**_ _ **with**_ _ **a**_ _ **few**_ _ **friends**_ _ **and**_ _ **I**_ _ **wouldn't**_ _ **be**_ _ **here**_ _ **doing**_ _ **this**_ _ **if**_ _ **it**_ _ **wasn't**_ _ **for**_ _ **them**_ _ **"**_ Louis smiled, leaning on his palm. _**"**_ _ **Most**_ _ **youtubers**_ _ **already**_ _ **have**_ _ **these**_ _ **so**_ _ **I**_ _ **feel**_ _ **like**_ _ **the**_ _ **last**_ _ **person**_ _ **to**_ _ **do**_ _ **this**_ _ **"**_ Louis sighs, putting a bigger chunk of pancake in his mouth.

Harry gets up and putting his plate in the sink, he walks over to Louis and kisses his temple but the camera can't see him. Louis smiles a little, Harry walks away to have a shower, _**"**_ _ **So**_ _ **right**_ _ **now**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **publishing**_ _ **my**_ _ **video**_ _ **"**_ Louis smiles widely as grabbed his camera and made it focus on his computer screen. He moves his mouse and tapped publish, _**"**_ _ **Yay**_ _ **!**_ _ **Its**_ _ **now**_ _ **up**_ _ **guys**_ _ **,**_ _ **please**_ _ **check**_ _ **it**_ _ **out**_ _ **,**_ _ **I'll**_ _ **leave**_ _ **the**_ _ **video**_ _ **in**_ _ **the**_ _ **description**_ _ **"**_ Louis presses the stop button. He puts his camera down, "Harry we need to go!" Louis shouts, standing up from his seat and closing his laptop, grabbing his phone and vlogging camera. Harry comes down stairs with a black beanie, a white shirt, black skinny jeans and brown boots.

"You look hot babe," Harry whispers walking up to Louis and wrapping his arms around his waist, "So do you" Louis whispered back putting his arms around the back of Harry's neck. Harry pressed his lips against Louis', Harry moved away before Louis can react and he grabbed the keys that were near Louis' laptop. "You okay?" Harry looked at Louis, raising his eyebrows, "A bit peachy" Louis says, biting his lip as they walked out off the house. "Why baby?" Harry questions while locking their house door, "It's just- I'm sad that you're not apart of the book" Louis pouts.

Harry turns around and looks down at Louis, "Its okay baby" Harry whispers wrapping his arms around Louis waist as Louis put his head on Harry's chest and closed his eyes, listening to the thump-thump-thump of his heart beat. "Its okay" Harry repeated, kissing Louis' head, they stayed like that for a little bit before parting and sharing a few kisses while walking to the car. They both got in, Louis turned the radio on straight away and started to hum to the music that was playing, Harry started up the car and drove out of the driveway.

Louis grabbed his vlogging camera and held it, **_"_** ** _Alrighty_** ** _guys_** ** _so_** ** _I'm_** ** _off_** ** _to_** ** _collect_** ** _my_** ** _surprise_** ** _for_** ** _you_** ** _lot_** ** _and_** ** _I_** ** _just_** ** _-"_** Louis squealed. **_"_** ** _I_** ** _just_** ** _can't_** ** _wait_** ** _for_** ** _you_** ** _guys_** ** _to_** ** _see_** ** _it_** ** _and_** ** _actually_** ** _hold_** ** _it_** ** _in_** ** _you're_** ** _hands_** ** _,"_** Louis giggled, **_"_** ** _Another_** ** _clue_** ** _"_** Louis winked to the camera. Louis looked over to Harry, **_"_** ** _Can_** ** _we_** ** _get_** ** _Starbucks_** ** _?"_** Louis questions and Harry nods. Louis smiles wildly, **_"_** ** _Can_** ** _you_** ** _get_** ** _it_** ** _?_** ** _Cause_** ** _I_** ** _want_** ** _to_** ** _do_** ** _a_** ** _react_** ** _video_** ** _quickly_** ** _"_** Louis explains. **_"_** ** _Its_** ** _alright_** ** _babe_** ** _"_** Harry spoke and Louis smiles, kissing Harry on the cheek quickly. Harry stops the car in front of starbucks and turns around hold his keys and phone in his hand, "Be right back babe" He says kissing Louis cheek, leaving him to do a react video to something.

Harry walked through the car park, watching and stopping when a car goes past him. He felt someone watching him and he turned around to see the paps try to hide in bushes taking secret photos of him. Harry pushed his curls back with his hand and entered Starbucks, he walked to the back of the line and waited. Once all the people went to wait or left it was Harry's turn now, "Oh my god- I mean, how may I help you sir?" The blond cashier asked him, Harry's eyes scanned the menu, "Can I have two medium white chocolate moccas with whipped cream please?" Harry smiles at the cashier, already getting to right amount of money out not wanting any change. "That would be £5.18 please sir" The cashiers eyes flicker to Harry's hands, seeing a new blue ring but she doesn't say anything.

"Here you go" Harry hands her the money which she gladly takes and puts in the cashier, "You're drinks will arrive soon" The cashier struggles to say because she doesn't want Harry to leave. "You're a fan aren't you?" Harry raises an eyebrow and she nods, "Do you want a picture?" Harry bites the inside of bottom lip as she nods putting her hand over her mouth as she goes over to Harry, going around the counter to hug him. She hugs him, as she gets her phone out and puts it on selfie camera, Harry smiles and she takes a few pictures before thanking him and letting him grab his drinks. He holds the drinks in the travel case with one hand and his keys in another, he walks down the car back again to see Louis in the window. Doing gestures and talking to the camera that was in front of him, he smiles and turns around to see if the paps are still there, he nods to himself as he sees more than before.

He walks up to the car and opens it with one hand, he climbs in and shuts the door, **"** **So** **that** **just** **happened** **and** **I'm** **not** **okay** ** _"_** _**.**_ Louis says putting his hand on his chest, Harry hands him his Starbucks. **_"_** ** _Yes_** ** _!_** ** _I_** ** _got_** ** _Starbucks_** ** _guys_** ** _,_** ** _yas_** ** _"_** Louis says flipping his hair and drinking from the straw, looking out of the window. Harry started to drive again, drinking from his Starbucks every now and then, while Louis was talking to the camera or on his phone or singing along to the radio and Harry joining in sometimes.

\--

Once they arrived at Clays, Louis squealed and got his vlogging camera out while he held Harry's hand as they walked inside, _**"Hey guys so we are here and I might die because I'm really excited,"**_ Louis bit his lip trying to contain his excitement. Louis quickly spoke to the guy that was at the reception, the guy led them to the room that books were made so Louis quickly turned of his vlogging camera. Louis smile widened as he saw his book, they were both given a yellow building jacket to put on. Harry let go off Louis' hand as he put his jacket on, Harry smiled at Louis and kissed him. Louis smiled into the kiss, Louis pulled away with a smile on his face, Louis walked up to the crate that had his book and bit his lip as he picked up one of them.

He turned on his camera on again, _**"So I can actually show you what I've working on for the past 5 to 6 months,"**_ Louis in happiness as he looks down at the book in his hand. He held it up to camera, _**"I have a book!"**_ Louis says excitedly, _**"I've been wanting to tell you guys for so long but now I can actually tell you"**_ Louis smiles. Tears start to fall down his cheeks, _**"Theres a lot of things I want to tell you guys but I can't, I hate keeping secrets from you guys and it just kills me but I still go through with it, I wish I can tell you lot every thing but I sadly I**_ _ **can't**_ _ **...you guys are my family, you guys helped me to get to this spot not caring if I dress like a girl, you guys always defended me when there's a hater on any type of social media and I feel like I'm**_ _ **totally**_ _ **not honest with you guys."**_

Louis wipes his tears with the sleeve of his jumper as Harry watched him with a frown, feeling guilty that he made Louis feel like this, _**"Sorry guys, the book is called My Life and its a auto biography of My Life really**_ " Louis giggles. _**"You can now pre-order this book now on Amazon and eBook from what I know, So go and check it out, its going to be in the shops on the 5th of January, so yeah"**_ Louis flips his hair and turns of his camera. He looks down at his book and smiles, trying to keep the tears in, Harry walks up to Louis and wraps his arms around him, "I'm sorry" Harry whispers. Harry leans on Louis shoulder, looking down at the book, "Why are you sorry?" Louis asks, even though he fully knows why, "For making you feel like this and making you keep secrets from your friends, family and your family on YouTube," Harry says, feeling really guilty and tears started to drop down on to Louis book making Louis head snap up to Harry who had his curls covering his face. Louis turned fully around in Harry's arms and hugged him tightly, "It's okay" Louis whispers.


End file.
